


Siempre voy a cuidarte

by BarbsWolf



Category: Humans (TV), Merlin (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si la realidad donde hay zombies con pelo blanco se mezcla con la de los sintéticos? ¿Y si un zombie conoce a un humano mitad sintético? ¿Y si al verse sintieran que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué el zombie cree que fue una especie de Rey hace mucho tiempo? ¿Y el mitad sintético? ¿Por qué cree que en algún momento de la humanidad hubo magia y él era capaz de usarla? ¿Por qué, entre dos seres que no tienen nada en común, ni siquiera toda su humanidad, crece algo que solo entre ellos se entiende?<br/> ¿Podrían haber amor entre un zombie y un humano mitad maquina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa! Muy buenas :D  
>  Bueno, les confieso, vi Merlin en parte, cuando llegaba mi sobrino del colegio por el canal Sony xD fue hace mucho, y, ademas, siempre pasaban los mismos caps. Por lo que no se todo. Me encantaba la serie, pero, no taaanto como para ver las cinco temporadas enteras xD pero siempre quise escribir un Merthur.  
>  Y, como tengo tantas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos dos, y como no se tanto de Merlin; decidí combinar dos series que vi.  
>  iZombie y Humans :3   
>  Espero hacerlo bien, porque, sinceramente, las personalidades que cada uno tienen en esta historia son muy diferentes a como estoy acostumbrada a leer en fics Merthur xD ademas, vi iZombie hace un año, mi memoria no es taan fresca :P  
>  Cualquier cosa que crean que no esta bien, díganme, se los voy a agradecer. Así que, a leer!

La primera vez que Lowell conoció a un sintético, fue cuando volvió a Londres para seguir con su carrera de músico. Los famosos “Robots del hogar” eran mucho mas usados en Inglaterra que en alguna otra parte del mundo, aparte de Japón y China, obvio.

 No le parecían malos, o mejor dicho, innecesarios. Lo que si le molestaba un poco, tal vez, era su gran parecido a un humano. Pero era algo bueno también, o eso suponía. Ya que se simulaba mejor que habían mas sintéticos en un cuarto, que humanos. De igual forma, le ponían incomodo, muchísimo.

 Pero por suerte, el sintético que se encontró, parecía mucho mas… Humano ¿Eso esta bien? Pensó. Había estado evitando los lugares donde estaban esas maquinas, ya que había descubierto que eran capaces de identificar a un humano de… Bueno, un muerto. Y él estaba tan muerto como vivo. Era un maldito zombie, por favor.

 El pub estaba lleno de gente, obviamente, todos humanos. Menos él y, claro, la synth ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que era una maquina? Sus ojos, sus muy verdes ojos. Parecía que solo él se daba cuenta de ello. Bueno, tenia que pensar que era el único que no estaba drogado en ese lugar. Ademas, ella estaba apartada de todos, junto con un hombre que le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento. Para evitar llamar la atención de ella, trato de mirar rápido a otro lado, pero ella clavo su vista en él.

  _“Mierda”_ Pensó. Comenzó a alejarse de a poco. Sin llamar mucho la atención.

 

-¡Lowell, amigo!- Lo llamo Dani, un miembro de su circulo de amigos. Maldiciendo el doble, Lowell se giro y planto una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey, Dani ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto, casi gritando para hacerse escuchar en esa habitación llena de ruido.

-¿A dónde ibas? Tengo una chica que presentarte, se llama Liv, creo que es un poco rara peeero genial para ti. Ademas, se que las cosas con Sharon no están bien ¿Que piensas?- Le paso una mano por los hombros mientras le guiñaba el ojo, arrastrándolo por la multitud. Su teléfono vibro, y suspiro aliviado.

-Espera, tengo que contestar.

 

 Se alejo de Dani, y rápido, se acerco a una puerta que estaba casi oculta. Mirando una ultima vez donde estaba la Synth, se encontró con un par de ojos claros. Era un chico con el pelo tapándole casi por completo los ojos. Sus pómulos eran pronunciados, sus labio inferior mas grueso que el superior. Tenia barba, pero no lo suficientemente espesa. Él lo miro sorprendido, como reconociéndolo. A Lowell le paso lo mismo, él lo conocía de algún lado. Y por alguna extraña razón, pensó en el nombre “Merlín”. Y aunque creyó que era tonto, entendió que le quedaba perfecto. Lowell quería llegar hasta donde estaba el desconocido y hablarle, escuchar su voz. Quería abrazarlo, fuerte.

 Antes de que pueda seguir ese pensamiento tan fuerte, el celular en su mano vibro, aparto la mirada del chico y se sintió mas claro. Sin mirar otra vez donde había estado el de ojos claros, salio por la puerta que era la salida de emergencia. Suspirando, miro la pantalla de su móvil. Se trataba de Sharon, su “novia”. Le corto sin atender, y busco unos cigarrillos. Él no fumaba, pero el cerebro que había estado comiendo era un adicto a esa porquería. Iba a tratar de, la próxima vez, conseguir cerebros mas sanos. Cosa imposible porque cada persona tiene su propio veneno.

 Suspirando, comenzó a alejarse por el callejón. Camino tranquilo, disfrutando de la fría brisa de Londres. _“Hogar, dulce hogar”_. Pensó.

**_“Yo siempre voy a cuidarlo, Señor… Arthur, eres mi amigo”_ **

 Una voz gruesa le lleno la mente. Era el recuerdo de alguien importante. Soportando el escalofrió que subió por su espalda, se rió, apartando el miedo. “ _Debe ser un recuerdo del fumador, eso es. Debe ser eso_ ” Quiso creer esa idea, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero en su corazon sabia que no era asi.

 Al sentir la lluvia comenzar a caer sobre su piel, alzo la mirada al cielo encapotado. Frunciendo el ceño, troto hacia la calle principal. Necesitaba algo picante, su bebida especial. Necesitaba llegar a su departamento y poder ser él mientras tocaba su guitarra.

 Necesitaba alejarse de la sensación de querer estar con el desconocido de ojos claros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá esta el cap 2 :3  
> Les aclaro, yo pongo una oración o una frase como una especie de recuerdo sobre Arthur o Merlín. Son mas como algo que dirían ellos, una suposición ya que como no vi por completo la serie, me acuerdo poco. De igual forma, voy a empezar a ver vídeos sobre la serie en ingles. No soy la mejor traductora, pero algo entiendo xD  
> Espero les guste, y gracias por leer. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida :D  
> ¡Nos leemos! :D

La segunda vez que se vieron, Leo estaba en un parque. Sus hermanos habían ido a hacer cosas de humanos, pero él se quedo atrás, solo. Mia había querido acompañarlo, pero él necesitaba estar por si mismo unos momentos.

 Había dejado de llover en la mañana, el sol iluminaba el cielo azul y despejado. Disfrutaba esos días, el calor del sol sobre su piel. Cerrando los ojos unos momentos, disfruto del momento. Por alguna extraña razón, recordó unos ojos azules que lo miraban con reconocimiento.

 “ ** _No seas un tonto, eres un sirviente y siempre lo serás. Pero, por lo menos, serás MI sirviente_** ”

 No sabía porque esas palabras vinieron a su mente. Eran como un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, pero él sabia que eso era imposible. Aun con los ojos cerrados, escucho una melodía a lo lejos. Le resultaba familiar, luego de un momento, comprendió que era la canción de Coldplay, A Sky Full Of Stars.

_Pues tú iluminas el camino_

_Y no me importa, continúa y hazme pedazos,_

_No me importa si tú lo haces_

 

 La canción le hizo abrir los ojos y pararse de golpe. Esa voz, la conocía, en algún lado la había escuchado antes. Y no, no era la del cantante de Coldplay. Siguió la melodía, tarareando a medida que era tocada.

 

_Porque en un cielo, porque en un cielo lleno de estrellas, creo que te vi._

 Y en el momento que empezó a sonar solo la música, sin la voz que cantaba, se encontró con el par de ojos azules que, últimamente, lo mantenía despierto. El chico con la guitarra acústica lo vio, pero luego aparto la mirada, para luego levantarla sorprendido, dándose cuenta de a quien miraba. El corazón de Leo comenzó a latir fuerte, y su respiración se corto un poco cuando lo vio sonreír de lado. Ese chico, con esa piel pálida y pelo negro, era encantador. Le gustaba. Y eso era tan raro, él nunca había pensado mucho en el tema de atracción hacia otras personas. No tenia tiempo para eso, necesitaba cuidar de sus hermanos.

 Pero el chico frente a él, le gustaba y no podía parar el sentimiento. Eso no quería decir que se negara a aceptarlo por completo y que pensara que era una molestia. “ _De igual forma_ ” pensó “ _El pelo rubio le quedaría mejo_ r”. No sabía porque pensó eso. Borrando esa idea, lo siguió escuchando tocar, notando también que había gente reuniéndose alrededor del desconocido.

 

  _Porque tu eres, porque eres un cielo lleno de estrellas_

_Voy a morir en tus brazos_

_Porque te llenas de luz mientras mas oscurece_

_Yo te voy a entregar mi corazón_

 

 El de pelo negro siguió tocando, y mirándolo directamente a él. Leo noto como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y trato de apartar su mirada. Aun así no se fue, quería seguir escuchando la voz de él.

 

_Y no me importa, continúa y hazme trizas,_

_No me importa si tu lo haces_

  _Por que en un cielo, por que en un cielo lleno de estrellas, creo que te vi_

 

Escucho movimiento, y luego pasos. Al volver a dirigir la mirada al centro del, ahora, gran circulo. Noto que el desconocido se había levantado del suelo, y comenzaba a dar una vuelta alrededor. Las chicas gritaban, y las mujeres parecían acaloradas. Los chicos, en cambio, parecían animados mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la canción.

 Siguió tocando, dando la vuelta a la ronda, de a poco se acercaba a Leo y él se ponía más nervioso. Su corazón latía deprisa, como nunca le había pasado esto, no sabia como reaccionar. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus sudadera para evitar querer taparse la cara y salir corriendo. Una gran parte de él estaba molesto, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable con respecto a sus sentimientos, quizá si, cuando vio otra vez a la Synth que era una copia de su madre.

 Se olvido de ese recuerdo cuando el de pelo negro llego justo frente a él, alejado solo unos pasos.

 

  _Tú eres un cielo_

_Eres un cielo lleno de estrellas_

_Como una vista gloriosa_

_Eres una vista gloriosa_

 

 Cantando esa ultima parte de la canción, le sonrío, y Leo miro a otro lado. No podía sostenerle la mirada, era tan extraño. El muchacho se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia.

 

-Gracias a todos- Les dijo.

 

 La gente lo ovaciono, contenta debido a esa muy buena interpretación de A Sky All Of Stars. Leo también aplaudió, más porque reconocía su buena actuación que por otra cosa. La gente fue yéndose de a poco, dejando solo al músico, pero Leo no podía irse. Tenía este sentimiento de querer estar cerca de él, ayudarlo en algo. No lo sabía. A su mente llego una pregunta, la cual no pensaba hacer. Pero que una vez que la gente se fue por completo, quedando ambos solos, salio de sus labios.

 

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto en voz alta. Su tono era firme, el de siempre, eso le gusto, ya que no revelaba lo nervioso que estaba.

 El desconocido se detuvo un momento, como si escucharlo le hubiera asustado. Pero, una vez que termino de guardar su guitarra en su estuche, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sonreírle. Dando unos pasos mas cerca de Leo, le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Lowell Tracey.

 Leo tomo su mano, notando que esta era extremadamente fría. Le pareció raro, el problema era que, al no ser un sintético por completo, no era capaz de estudiar a Lowell por completo. Aun así, al sentir su toque, su piel contra la suya, sintió que lo reconoció de algún otro lado.

-Lo siento ¿Te conozco?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez. Y ambos se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Perdón, es que fue un momento… Bueno, raro. Yo soy Leo, Leo Elster.

-Gusto en conocerte. Y si, fue como si te conociera de antes. Aunque ¿No estabas en un pub hace varios días?- Le pregunto Lowell soltando su mano y colgándose el estuche de la guitarra en el hombro. Apretando los labios, Leo quiso mentir sobre esa noche. Quiso decirle que nunca lo había visto hasta ese día, pero, no pudo hacerlo.

-Si, fuimos a pasar un rato con mis hermanos- Fue todo lo que le dijo. Y supo que no podía decir más. Ellos eran synths con emociones, eran anormales en el mundo que todos conocían. Tenía que alejarse y cortar cualquier intento de sentimientos que pudiera crecer en torno a este sujeto.

 

 Estaba por decir alguna excusa, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

 

-¡Leo!- Dándose la vuelta, sonrío al ver a Mia. Su gorro tapando un poco sus ojos para evitar que vieran que eran los de una synth. Camino apurada, mientras Max la seguía. Leo sonrío a ambos, en su pecho le llego el sentimiento del amor. Amor a sus hermanos.

-Mia, Max ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están Fred y Niska?- Pregunto, de pronto asustado.

-Tranquilo, ellos están bien. Están viniendo- Le contesto Max, sonriendo y pareciendo un poco mas synth que el resto.

 

 En ese momento, tanto Mia como Max, se dan cuenta que detrás de él estaba parado Lowell. Escucho como este tomaba una brusca respiración. Se dio la vuelta y noto el reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero también una especie de nerviosismo. Leo pensó que tendría que noquearlo o algo para poder salir corriendo, pero Max hablo primero.

 

-¿Cómo sigues vivo si no tienes pulso? ¿Qué eres?- Leo miro a su hermano, luego a Lowell este le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se de lo que hablas, lo siento. Tengo que irme- Antes de que incluso Leo pueda reaccionar, el pelinegro lo abrazo. Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que estar sorprendido, Leo se quedo quieto. Soltándolo, Lowell le despeino. Noto que su cara tenia un poco mas de color-. Fue un gusto conocerte, Leo. Te veo cuando te vea.

 

 Luego salio, prácticamente, corriendo, perdiéndose en una esquina del parque donde estaba lleno de árboles. Leo no podía reaccionar, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido para su gusto.

 

-¿Leo? ¿Estas bien?- Era Mia, pero él estaba en otro momento de su vida, recordando algo que paso hace muchísimo tiempo.

 

  ** _“Solo, solo sostenme, por favor…”_**

 

 Creyó verse a él mismo, sosteniendo a alguien en sus brazos mientras notaba la vida de esta persona desaparecer. Y por alguna extraña razón, creyó que se trataba de Lowell. Mirando a Max, le pregunto:

 

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que no tenia pulso?

-Su cuerpo no transmitía ningún calor, y, gracias a mis censores, note que la sangre no corría por sus venas.

-Leo, es verdad ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a ese pub? No te dije nada para no asustarte, pero él estuvo ahí y note que no era normal, lo siento- Le comunico Mia.

 

 Aun así, era como si él entendiera que algo andaba mal en Lowell, pero no le importaba. Porque creía conocerlo desde siempre, desde hace años atrás. Y sabia que era imposible, pero en su corazón lo sentía.


	3. Chapter 3

Lowell se encontraba solo, en su departamento. La guitarra acústica, su fiel compañera, estaba entre sus manos. Tocaba una melodía sin nombre, una que aparecía en su mente cada vez que pensaba en Leo.  
Sonriendo, pensó que por fin sabía como se llamaba el desconocido de ojos claros. “¿Por qué pienso que le quedaría bien una bufanda roja?” Pensó. Y esto solo le causo más sonrisas. No volvió a ver a Leo desde hace dos días, y quería volver a verlo pero, entendió, que no podía.  
Cuando vio el modo en que veía a esa chica en el parque, la chica llamada Mia, supo que no tenia oportunidad. Y no importaba que, resultase al final, ser la synth que estuvo en el pub hace varias noches atrás. Leo la había visto con amor, y Lowell estaba celoso a más no poder.  
Tal vez, también, la causa de sus celos sea el cerebro que estuvo comiendo. Era el de una mujer, una novia muy celosa. Había muerto en un accidente al tratar de querer confirmar si su novio la engañaba o si no. Lowell pensó que dentro de poco empezaría a pensar como toda una nena o algo. Por lo menos no tendría que pasar por el famoso síndrome pre-menstrual. O eso esperaba él.  
Siguió tocando, y pensando. Era un zombie come cerebros, que cambiaba de personalidad cada vez que comía uno nuevo. No podía estar con nadie porque viviría con el miedo de que pudiese infectar a la otra persona con el virus. Y por mas que Leo sea lindo, y le haga pensar que alguna vez fue una especie de Rey medieval o algo… No podían estar juntos.   
Lo peor de todo, era parecer ser el único en Londres que era un mandito zombie. No se había encontrado con nadie de su especie desde que llego. En Nueva York hubo algunas personas, y se sintió normal, feliz, de estar rodeado de ellos. De ser un pequeño grupo de zombies. Pero aquí, en donde se suponía era su hogar… Era mucho más solitario.  
Escucho como llamaban a la puerta. Mirando la hora, noto que era medianoche. Se pregunto quien lo estaría molestando a esa hora un miércoles en la noche. Suspirando, dejo la guitarra. Supuso que era importante cuando el timbre no dejo de sonar. Sin ponerse nada arriba y llevando solo sus pantalones de dormir, fue hacia la puerta. No miro quien era antes de abrir, solamente quería que deje de sonar el timbre. Fue por eso que se sorprendió al encontrarse con un par de ojos claros.

-¿Leo?- Pregunto. El susodicho estaba distraído viendo su pecho desnudo, pero Lowell estaba tan sorprendido de que este allí, que no se daba cuenta-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?  
-Yo… eh…- Carraspeando un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, puso mala cara y lo miro-. Internet, resulta que eres alguien famoso.  
-Si, claro. Pero mi dirección no lo esta ¿Podrías explicarte por favor?- Pregunto Lowell mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A su mente llego un pensamiento-¿Viniste solo, no?  
Comenzó a tener miedo, ya que pensaba que la chica synth había venido con Leo. Ella era capaz de seguir sacando a flote el hecho de que no tenía pulso. Bueno, no es que de verdad le faltase; es solo que era muuuy lento.  
-Estoy solo. Vine porque quería hablar ¿Puedo pasar?- Leo indico dentro del departamento. Su cara seguía siendo de póker y enojada. Lowell frunció el ceño, era extraño ya que tenía la sensación de que Leo era un poco más… Tímido, más tierno.  
-Esta bien, pasa- Se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. Lo vio contemplar su departamento, luego dirigirse al centro del living y esperarlo con los brazos cruzados. Lowell cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón donde había estado antes. Volvió a tomar la guitarra, lo miro y le levanto una ceja- ¿Qué pasa para que buscaras mi dirección en Internet y vinieras a verme?  
-Quería… Preguntarte algo- Por un momento parecía nervioso, pero se recompuso y su cara siguió pareciendo de pocos amigos.  
-Entonces pregunta, Leo. Puedo ver que algo te molesta.

En cuanto dijo eso, a la mente de ambos llego un momento que ambos vivieron hace mucho tiempo.  
“¿Algo a estado molestándote, no?“ Preguntaba una voz con un fuerte acento ingles.  
“Puede ser“ Le contestaba una mas gruesa, que sonaba triste.  
Tanto Leo como Lowell se quedaron viendo un minuto la nada, para luego sacudir la cabeza. Ninguno noto que los dos tuvieron la misma reacción. Ninguno pensó que pudieron tener el mismo recuerdo.  
Carraspeando, Leo se armo de valor. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, tomando aire por la nariz, pregunto:

-¿Por qué Max dijo que no tenias pulso?- Su mirada era firme, fuerte. Lowell tuvo un sentimiento de melancolía, extrañando a ese alguien más tímido y miedoso. “Es imposible, no conozco a nadie así” Pensó.  
-¿Quién es Max?- Pregunto distraído Lowell, tratando de recuperarse de las emociones que lo invadían. Creyendo que se trataba del cerebro que había comido. Una vez que supuso que era debido a eso, volvió a la realidad-. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Max es el tipo alto y afroamericano ¿No? El que estaba contigo en el parque.  
Leo solo asintió, aun esperando a que le contestase. Suspirando Lowell trato de evitar ese tema.  
-Max debe estar dañado, eso es todo- Sonrío de lado, evitando la mirada de Leo.  
-Mia también lo noto. Y ninguno esta dañado, lo se.  
-Bueno, deben estarlo. Ambos. Ya que… ¿No se supone que no deben tener emociones?- Lowell lo miro, estaba molesto. No quería hablar de su “condición”. Sabia que si le decía a alguien, nunca le creería. Además de que podrían atacarlo o algo. Al ver que Leo sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y las apretaba, dejo la guitarra y se paro frente a él-. Escucha, entiendo que no quieres hablar de ese tema. Ahora entiende tú que yo no quiero hablar sobre el tema de mi falta de pulso.  
-¿Entonces es verdad?- Leo le sostuvo la mirada, su ceño se frunció, encarando a Lowell.  
-¿Qué? ¿Sobre que no tengo pulso? Es mentira, obviamente. Es solamente que es un poco mas lento que el resto- Tuvo que alejarse de Leo para evitar que, debido a su acercamiento, sus ojos querían cambiar al modo zombie. Sus emociones comenzaron a salirse de control por alguna razón-¿Qué relación tienen tu y Mia?- Pregunto, de golpe.  
-¿Mia y yo?- Leo parecía extrañado, pero luego se recompuso-. Eso no te importa.  
-¿Si? Bueno, entonces no te incumbe cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo.

Tuvieron una especie de lucha de miradas. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, esperando a ver quien cedería. Lowell se manifestó ganador cuando Leo suspiro y se rasco la cabeza, mirando a otro lado. Molesto, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Sabes que? Esta bien, no importa. De todas formas no quería creerle a Max cuando dijo lo que dijo. Olvídalo, parece ser que estas bien porque te comportas como el idiota de siempre- Leo se detuvo, esas palabras le parecieron familiares, pero a la vez no. Lowell también lo miro, primero con sorprendido ya que lo llamo idiota. Pero luego suspiro y entendió que tenia razón.  
-Leo, me gustas. Pero apenas te conozco, apenas se quien eres. Me gustas, pero no confío en ti.

Fueron alabaras duras, pero eran verdad. Leo las entendía, porque le pasaba lo mismo.

-Me pasa igual- Fue lo que le contesto cuando llego a la puerta.

Ambos querían decir algo más, querían acortar la repentina distancia que parecía hacerse más y más grande entre ambos. Una distancia que sabían no debía haber. Pero los dos tenían sus propios problemas. Lowell supuso que fue por eso que no detuvo a Leo de irse, porque, si bien lo quería (por mas irracional que pareciera ya que apenas se conocían) sabia que no podía confiar en él debido a que sabia que Leo tenia sus propios secretos. Secretos que no quería confiarle a él.  
Aunque les doliera, debían seguir adelante.  
Pero ambos iban a seguir cruzándose, por más que no quisiera, ya que sus destinos, desde un principio, estaban entrelazados.


	4. Chapter 4

  Leo se encontraba muy quieto sobre la cama de su cuarto. Miraba directamente el techo sobre su cabeza. Estaba rememorando el momento en que vio a Lowell. Su pelo negro, su piel pálida… Sus labios medio rojizos. Nunca había sentido esta especie de imán que le incitaba a pegarse sobre otra persona. Ya sea mujer u hombre. En su mente siempre estuvo el pensamiento de cuidar a sus hermanos, mantenerlos a salvo. Y ahora en lo único que no podía dejar de pensar era en Lowell.

 Suspirando, siguió mirando el techo. Pensaba en esos pensamientos que salían de la nada. Mas que nada las frases que le venían a la mente solamente cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro y cuando estaba solo. No entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era como si lo conociera desde antes? ¿Y por que pensaba que Lowell se veía bien con armadura medieval?

 Un fuerte deseo de querer volver a verlo le invadió.

“ ** _Mi destino es protegerlo, hacer que sea quien de verdad tiene que ser_** ”

 Esa frase nado en su mente, era su voz, pero parecía distinta. Cerrando los ojos, pensó porque eran todas esas frases.

 Un momento después, se durmió, por fin siendo capaz de descansar. Comenzó a soñar. En el sueño, él era un sirviente, no sabia como lo sabia pero lo hacia Tenia puesto un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, una chaqueta marrón ya gastada, una fina camisa de algodón azul. Unos pantalones marrones oscuro y por ultimo unas botas. Estaba guardando la ropa de alguien, ropa que parecía mejor que la de él. Leo supo que se trataba de alguien importante. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo detrás de él. Se noto sonreír, y la sonrisa se amplio mas cuando una mano rodeo su cintura, mientras que otra se planteaba contra la puerta del armario. Al darse la vuelta, Leo se encontró con Lowell. Un Lowell rubio. El corazón de Leo comenzó a latir muy rápido. Con esa cercanía, podía distinguir su olor, podía verse en los ojos azules del rubio. Esto era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real. Leo levanto sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de Lowell. No quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo se movió solo.

 

**_-He estado buscándote- Le dijo Lowell. O quien se supone que era él, porque si bien eran iguales, Leo sabia que eran muy distintos._ **

 

 Leo no le contesto, sino que acerco su rostro mas al de Lowell cuando él lo hizo. Sus bocas cerca, muy cerca. Por fin se tocaron, primero se rozaron, algo lento, tierno. Leo estaba en una especie de paraíso, disfrutando de la sensación de la lengua del otro chico. Lo abrazo con fuerza, Lowell metió sus manos bajo la fina camisa de él, acariciando su piel. El castaño soltó un gemido debido a lo fría que estaba.

 

**_-Quiero tenerte, Merlín…- Le dijo Lowell mientras bajaba su rostro y lamia su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Leo._ **

**_-Arthur..._ **

 

 Fue lo único que Leo llego decir antes de que sintiera como alguien lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Pero no quería dejar ese sueño, quería estar con Lowell, o como se llamase esa versión de su imaginación.

 

-¡Leo!- Mia lo sacudió mientras el mitad synth despertaba. Estaba transpirando, y agitado. Miro a su hermana y le frunció el ceño- ¿Estas bien?- Se notaba preocupada, y la preocupación pareció aumentar cuando él no contesto.

-Si… Si…- Leo se quedo mirando la nada unos momentos. Aun sentía en sus manos la suavidad del pelo de Lowell, o Arthur. Sus labios, su olor… Todo era demasiado intenso.

-¡Leo!-Lo llamo Mia. Cuando volvió a reaccionar, noto que no solo era Mia la que estaba presente, Max, Niska y Fred estaban presentes también. Frunciendo el ceño, trato de ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba que lo vieran así.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Ire a tomar un poco de aire.

 

 Se levanto de la cama y salio deprisa hacia la entrada de la mansión que había sido de su padre y ahora de él. Cuando el aire frío golpeo su rostro una vez que salio, cerro los ojos suspirando. Sentía todo su interior temblar. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de su casa, necesitando olvidarse del sueño. Fue entonces que pensó que en realidad tal vez no había sido un sueño, tal vez era un recuerdo.

 Sabia que era imposible, él no creía en la vida pasada. No creía que existiera un alma siquiera. Caminaba sin ver a donde iba, cegado por los recuerdos. Se sentó en la banca de un parque cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeo.

 Se vio a él mismo, sonriéndole al Lowell de sus sueños, riéndose cuando veía la cara de mal humor del rubio. La imagen mental cambio a una en la que se veía a él mismo limpiando unas botas, viendo las que le quedaban por lustrar. Con solo verse, el sentimiento de estar triste le lleno. Había estado mal en ese momento, lo sabía. Pero entonces Arthur entraba en la sala y le hablaba. No podía escuchar lo que se decían, solamente que luego de que este lo agarrara y le diera unos coscorrones, volvía a sonreír y Arthur parecía feliz de haber logrado sacarle esa sonrisa. El dolor aumento, por lo que cerro los ojos con fuerza. Se quejo en voz alta, el sentimiento de querer llorar era fuerte.

 

-¡Leo!- Alguien lo sacudió, pensó que era Fred o Max, que tal vez lo hayan seguido. Pero cuando medio abrió los ojos, logro distinguir unos ojos azules y pelo negro- Leo ¿Estas bien?- Lowell le pregunto.

-No parece estar bien- Dijo una voz de mujer al lado de Lowell. Cuando Leo la miro, vio a una mujer muy pálida y con el pelo blanco y ojos verdes. Parecía igual de preocupada que Lowell.

-Liv ¿Podrías parar un taxi? Voy a llevarlo a mi apartamento.

-No hay problema, espérame aquí.

 

 La de pelo blanco salio corriendo, Leo noto como Lowell sonreía mientras la veía irse. Un recuerdo más fuerte llego a su mente. Estaban en una especie de claro, y pudo ver a Arthur con una chica morocha y pelo rizado. La veía sonreír a Arthur, vio como su mirada se llenaba de amor hacia Arthur.

 ** _“Ella se va a convertir en la reina. Ella será la esposa de Arthur…”_** La frase que escuchaba de sus propios labios, le dolieron.

 No se dio cuenta que había agarrado de la chaqueta a Lowell hasta que él le hablo.

 

-Tranquilo, Leo. Todo va a estar bien- Lo abrazo y Leo se sintió mejor, solo con sentir el olor y el calor del pelinegro.

 

 Cerrando los ojos se apoyo en él y se dejo llevar por el repentino cansancio. Quería volver a soñar con el Arthur o el Lowell que sentía que era suyo.


End file.
